falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall
noicon|left (стерео) noicon|left (радио) Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall ( ) — песня, исполненная группой The Ink Spots вместе с Эллой Фицджеральд. Её можно услышать в играх Fallout 3 на радио «Новости Галактики» и Fallout 4 на радиостанции Даймонд-сити. История Название песни, написанной в 1944 году Allan Roberts (текст) и Doris Fisher (музыка), взято из поэмы «Дождливый день»Вариант перевода Влада Прохожего ( ) Генри Уодсворта Лонгфелло ( ). Сингл с песней поднялся до первого место в поп-чарте The Harlem Hit Parade. Оригинал на английском Bill Cenny'': Into each life some rain must fall But too much is falling in mine. Into each heart some tears must fall, But some day the sun will shine. Some folks can lose The blues in their hearts, But when I think of you, Another shower starts. Into each life some rain must fall, But too much is falling in mine. Ella Fitzgerald: Into each life some rain must fall But too much, too much is falling in mine. Into each heart some tears must fall, But some day the sun will shine. Some folks can lose The blues in their hearts, But when I think of you, Another shower starts. Into each life some rain must fall, But too much is falling in mine. Hoppy Jones: Into each and every life some rain has got to fall But too much of that stuff has fallen into mine And into each heart some tears gotta fall But I know that someday that sun is bound to shine Bill Kenny: Some folks can lose The blues in their hearts, Ella Fitzgerald: But when I think of you, Another shower starts. Both: Into each life some rain must fall, But too much is falling in mine. Перевод Bill Kenny: В душе каждого иногда должен лить дождь, Но слишком часто он льётся в моей. В сердце каждого порой должны капать слёзы, Но потом обязательно будет светить солнце. Некоторые люди перестают Тосковать в сердцах, Но, когда я думаю о тебе, В моём снова начинается ливень. В каждой душе иногда должен лить дождь, Но слишком часто он льётся в моей. Элла Фицджеральд: В душе каждого иногда должен лить дождь, Но слишком, слишком часто он льётся в моей. В сердце каждого порой должны капать слёзы, Но потом обязательно будет светить солнце. Некоторые люди перестают Тосковать в сердцах, Но, когда я думаю о тебе, В моём снова начинается ливень. В каждой душе иногда должен лить дождь, Но слишком часто он льётся в моей. Hoppy Jones: В каждой душе и у каждого в жизни немного дождя обязательно было. Но слишком много подобной хандры было в моей жизни. И в каждом человеческом сердце обязательно капало немного слёз. И я знаю точно, что в один прекрасный день солнце в сердцах неожиданно засветит. Bill Kenny: Некоторые люди перестают Тосковать в сердцах, Элла Фицджеральд: Но, когда я думаю о тебе, В моём снова начинается ливень. Вдвоём В каждой душе иногда должен лить дождь, Но слишком часто он льётся в моей© Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама», Лайла Сатирова. Видео Fallout 3 Soundtrack - Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall - The Ink Spots Примечания en:Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall es:Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall fr:Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall pl:Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall uk:Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall Категория:Песни Fallout 3 Категория:Песни Fallout 4